


Cuddle

by paperstorm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an anon on tumblr - <i>"I ruined myself with a imagine which was a lazy day + Luke wearing Michael's shirt + Luke and shirtless Michael cuddling to sleep Someone make something out of this oh my god"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do, like, official requests, but this was in my inbox and it was cute so here, have a few hundred words of pointless fluff!

“Where’s my shirt?” Michael asks, stepping out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, skinny jeans unzipped and hair still damp from the shower.  
   
“Which one?” Luke asks, his voice muffled, the sound blocked underneath the pile of white hotel linens he’s currently engulfed in.  
   
“Why are you back in bed?” Michael looks around. “The one I took into the bathroom with me, the one I was gonna wear today. It’s gone, where did you put it?”  
   
“Nowhere,” Luke answers, unconvincingly.  
   
Michael doesn’t believe him at all. He walks over and rips the covers away. Luke curls his enormous body into a ball and pushes his face into the pillow. He’s wearing the shirt Michael is looking for, and a pair of Michael’s boxers too.  
   
“Noooo,” Luke whines, reaching down blindly and groping the air for the blanket Michael just stole. “Give it back.”  
   
“Give my  _shirt_  back!” Michael cries, but he’s laughing. “Did somebody steal all your clothes? Also thank you for rubbing your unwashed dick all over my last pair of clean underwear, that’s fantastic.”  
   
“No.”  
   
“No  _what_?”  
   
“You can’t have it back.”  
   
“Fine, I’ll wear a different one, then.”  
   
“No,” Luke repeats, looking up and Michael and smiling playfully. He’s disheveled and sleepy and Michael really wants to snuggle him but they have to go soon.  
   
“I’m not doing promo stuff all day without a shirt on, dude.”  
   
“Free the nipple,” Luke jokes.  
   
Michael rolls his eyes. “Free  _your_  nipples. Mine are staying locked up, thanks.”  
   
Luke reaches out and grabs Michael’s wrist, tugging at his arm. “Get in. And give me the blankets back, it’s cold. But get in first.”  
   
“We have to go,” Michael reminds him. “You need to shower.”  
   
“Yeah, ‘cause I’m covered in your come.”  
   
“And yours!” Michael protests, smiling. “Don’t act like I was the only one.”  
   
“You came twice, though, so there’s more of yours. Get in,” Luke says again, tugging harder at Michael’s arm so he loses his balance and tips forward onto the bed. “Ten minutes. And if I run outta time to shower, I’ll just do today smelling like your jizz.”  
   
“Oh my God,” Michael laughs, but he gives in so easily. He always does, for Luke. “Fine. Ten minutes.”  
   
“Good.” Luke curls his body around Michael’s and hauls the blankets back up over both of them. He nuzzles into Michael’s neck, hands touching Michael’s bare stomach. “You smell good.”  
   
“You don’t.”  
   
“Shut up,” Luke whines, giggling. “Don’t ruin it.”  
   
“Why are you a Stage 5 Clinger this morning?”  
   
“I just love you, and shit.”  
   
“And shit. That’s beautiful.”  
   
“Shut  _up_. Just shut up and snuggle me, fuck. You’d think I was asking you to saw off your own arm and eat it. You’re supposed to love me, you’re supposed to  _want_  to cuddle me when I smell like last night’s sex.”  
   
Michael chuckles and kisses Luke’s forehead. He gets his arms around Luke’s body and squeezes. “I do.”  
   
“You do what.”  
   
“I do love you, and I do want to cuddle you when you stink.”  
   
“I smell awesome,” Luke argues, and then changes his mind. “No, I smell like  _you_. Your jizz, your shirt. So if anyone stinks it’s you.”  
   
“Whatever.”  
   
“That’s what I thought.” Luke grins triumphantly against Michael’s neck and cuddles in closer. “Tell me you love me.”  
   
“I literally just did,” Michael complains.  
   
“I wanna hear it again.”  
   
Michael rolls his eyes even though Luke can’t see it, but he smiles too. Luke is an idiot sometimes, and it makes Michael love him more. He’s so far gone after all this time, there’s no hope of pulling himself out now from this. Not that he wants to. He really, really doesn’t. “I love you. A lot. If I said it a billion times it wouldn’t be enough.”  
   
Luke’s lips press into the skin of Michael’s neck. “Can I wear this, today?” he asks, about the shirt. Michael had almost forgotten. “I like this one. And it smells like you, and you don’t stink. You smell like home.”  
   
Michael pretends to be exasperated to cover up the way his heart skips a beat. He always does that. And Luke always sees through it. “Sure. Anything you want.”  
   
“Thanks, Mikey.”  
   
“You’re welcome, Lukey.”


End file.
